


The Tides Will Bring Me Back To You

by Immortalnite



Series: Vampire Soulmates [4]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Oli and Josh parted ways they both find themselves on new paths, but still missing each other. When those paths collide, what will happen? But there might be a complication or two, in the form of a hired assassin charged with destroying their lives. An assassin that definitely has experience ruining Oli's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Feels Like Forever Is Crashing Down On Me

A/N: This is the sequel to “If I’d Had It My Way, I’d Slit Your Throat With The Knife You Left In My Back”. If you haven’t read it already, I would recommend you do so before reading this otherwise you might get confused. This fic is going to start off ten years after the previous fic ends, and it is set at Warped Tour. Before anyone flips out at me, yes I know everything is out of order irl chronologically, and I don’t really care.

 

Ch 1- It Feels Like Forever Is Crashing Down On Me

Josh’s P.O.V.  
Ten years to the day. Ten years since I left him. Honestly, not a day goes by that I don’t regret it. I wish I had just decided to take my chances and stayed with him. For nearly two years I lived alone, not talking to anyone. I roamed the streets, keeping an ever-watchful eye for this person that Ronnie had supposedly set to trail me. I realised eventually that he was probably just bluffing, but I couldn’t bring myself to go look for Oli, just in case I was wrong. I found music to be a release for me, a way to express all of my emotions in a positive way. I had taken to...darker ways of coping before that. Eventually, I found a way to get myself drunk, and wound up singing “I Miss You” by Blink 182 in a bar. Fortune smiled on me, because some guys nearby heard me, and they just happened to be in need of a vocalist for their rock band. I ended up being a perfect fit for them, and joined their band. Eight years later, You Me At Six was a success and we were doing warped this year for the first time! It was pretty perfect. I had thus far managed to avoid the whole “hey, I’m a decade older than I look and I’m not human” talk with my band mates. All they knew of my past is that I was running from someone, missed my ex boyfriend and that I didn’t like going clubbing with anyone. By always going out to bars alone and never going to parties, I had avoided the potentially awkward situation of one of my band mates catching me drinking a random in a dark alley. Except for our shows, I spent most of my time alone in my bunk. My mates accepted it. I had always been antisocial since they met me, so it was no big deal. 

Oli’s P.O.V. 

I was watching Austin and his band up on a stage at warped tour. He, Alan, Tino, Phil and Aaron and decided to form one last year, and they were an immediate success. “This next one is to my best friend! We’ve been friends forever and he went through a very hard time recently!” I smiled a little as he began singing the song. ‘Recently’ is a relative term of course. Ten years may seem like a long time, but not when you are several centuries old.   
“I ask myself every day, If I could find the words, I could shake the world, If I could turn back time, Would you still be there? If I could find the words to say, If I could shake the world to break you down, Then would you still be there?”  
This song was based off my guilt from that day. The day he left me. It was Ronnie’s fault, he must have said something, but I still couldn’t push off the feeling it was my fault. If I hadn’t been frozen, if I had run after him, we could have worked it out. If I hadn’t shut down, I would still have him in my arms. Matty showed up a day after that, trying to warn me. Austin told him what happened, and he stayed with me after that. He made me live with him for a few years, until Lee, Jordan and Vegan showed up, demanding we start a band because it would be “cool” and “fun”. I hoped then that Matty would tell them to bugger off, but instead he said “Hell yeah! That would work! Oli can scream really well, have you ever heard him?” I had glared at him, but it was too late. Eventually, they convinced me it would get my mind off Josh. Honestly, they were right. We made a name for ourselves, and we were doing warped tour for the third time this year. I still moped around in the tour bus most nights and rarely went to parties, but on the stage all of my problems disappeared. Of Mice & Men finished and went back to their bus. I followed them onto their bus, congratulating everyone on their performance.   
“You lot were spectacular, as always.”   
Tino did a sarcastic little bow to me.   
“Well thank you, sir.”   
I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.   
“I’ll catch you later maybe, I have my own show to do now.”   
I waved to the guys and started to head towards the door.   
“Oli! Asking is having a party tonight, are you going? We are.”   
Alan looked at me hopefully. I shook my head at the ginger.   
“No, I don’t really feel like it.”   
He nodded.   
“Okay.”   
He went back onto the bus looking a bit dejected and I felt bad. Not bad enough to go and skip my usual routine of moping and self hatred, though.


	2. I Can't Be Seeing What My Eyes Tell Me

Josh’s P.O.V.  
“Josh! C’mon man, we’re gonna go watch Bring Me The Horizon. Everyone says they’re really good! I will not let you back out of this!”   
Matt shouted at me from the door of our bus. Matt was incredibly stubborn, so I got up with a sigh and followed him off the bus without an argument. I took my usual place at the back of the group and followed them to a stage. We were actually close enough I could identify the band members when they came on. I didn’t see them, however, I was too lost in my thoughts. That is, until a familiar voice dragged me out of my thoughts.  
“Eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn’t look but I can’t turn away. Body like a whiplash, Salt my wounds but I can’t heal the way I feel about you. I watch you like a hawk, I watch you like I’m gonna tear you limb from limb. Will the hunger ever stop? Can we simply starve this sin?”  
I stared up at the stage, hardly daring to believe my eyes. Oli was up there, singing away in all his perfection. But how? How could that be him? My mind must be tricking me.  
“That little kiss you stole, It held my heart and soul And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate. Don’t try to fight the storm, You’ll tumble overboard, The tides will bring me back to you. On my death bed, All I’ll see is you. The life may leave my lungs, But my heart will stay with you. That little kiss you stole, It held my heart and soul And like a ghost in the silence, I disappear. Don’t try to fight the storm, You’ll tumble overboard, The tides will bring me back to you. The waves will pull us under. The tides will bring me back to you. The waves will pull us under. The tides will bring me back to you. The waves will pull us under. The tides will bring me back to you. The tides will bring me back to you. That little kiss you stole, It held my heart and soul And like a ghost in the silence, I disappear. Don’t try to fight the storm, You’ll tumble overboard, The tides will bring me back to you. That little kiss you stole, It held my heart and soul And like a deer in the headlights, I meet my fate. Don’t try to fight the storm, You’ll tumble overboard. The tides will bring me back to you.”  
I nearly sobbed. I knew this was for me. All the love, heartbreak, pain and sorrow in this song was for me. It was a beautiful reminder of how much it hurt to leave, and that the pain wasn’t one-sided.   
“Dude, you okay?”   
Dan was looking at me concernedly. I nodded.   
“M’fine. Who is the vocalist?”   
Dan looked thoughtful for a moment.   
“Oli Sykes. Why? You know him?”   
The last bit was supposed to be a joke, so Dan looked shocked when I muttered   
“Yeah. Where is their bus?”   
Dan was still looking at me like I had grown a third head, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.   
“Oh! Um, three down from ours, I think.”   
I nodded and memorised that bit of information. I could visit him later instead of the party.   
“Wait so you know him?!? From before?!?”   
I shot an exasperated look at Dan.   
“Yes. I did have a life before you lot, I just don’t like talking about it.”   
He opened his mouth again, but I glared at him and he shut up.


	3. Hey There It's Good To See You Again

Josh’s P.O.V.  
“Josh, we’re going to the party on Asking’s bus. I assume you’re not coming?”   
My band mates looked at me expectantly.   
“No, I need to visit the vocalist of Bring Me. If you get back and are somehow still sober enough to notice if I am not here, then I’ll be on their bus.”   
Matt laughed.   
“No chance of that! See you whenever.”   
They left the bus muttering about me “getting some” tonight. I waited until they were out of sight and headed to where Dan claimed the BMTH bus was. Sure enough, I saw four intoxicated vampires who I assumed to be Oli’s friends leaving the bus.   
“Hey, is Oli in there? We’re old friends.”   
I asked the least drunk one, hoping they didn’t realise who I was. They would probably kill me for putting Oli through hell. He probably hated me.   
“Yea I think so.”  
Of course, he slurred his sentence, so it sounded more like “YeItHinkSho”. I nodded and headed onto the bus after they left. I shut the door quietly, but not quietly enough.   
“Goddamnit Vegan, I don’t want to go! Leave me the fuck alone!”   
Oli’s angry voice floated out of the bunks.   
“It’s not Vegan.”   
I muttered softly. Oli rolled out of his bunk and stood up, dusting off his jeans.   
“Than who is...”   
He trailed off when he looked up and saw me.   
“Josh?”   
I looked at him sadly.   
“I’m so so so sorry.”   
I quietly said, waiting for his reaction. He blinked a few times.   
“You’re sorry?”   
He suddenly shoved me against the wall behind me, arm across my throat.   
“SORRY? YOU FUCKING LEFT ME WITH NO EXPLANATION. I HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOU IN TEN YEARS I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD OR ANYTHING! SORRY DOESN’T FUCKING CUT IT YOU ARSEHOLE!!”   
He slammed me against the wall with each word. There would definitely be a dent in this wall tomorrow. I could see his fangs were out, due to the strong emotions running through him. He pulled his arm away from my throat in favour of grabbing my collar.   
“I BLAMED MYSELF FOR YOU LEAVING FOR YEARS AND NOW YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME EVERYDAY TO WAKE UP AND NOT HAVE YOU? I HAD YOU IN MY LIFE FOR ONE GODDAMN MONTH AND YOU HAD- HAVE MY HEART! BUT YOU FUCKING LEFT!!”   
He finished his outburst, breathing hard.   
“Fuck you, Josh Franceschi.”   
With that, he grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together angrily. Dragging me by our connected lips over to the couch, he pushed me down on it and straddled my lap. He began to kiss his way down my neck, not being gentle in the least. He bit the base of my neck hard, drawing a slutty moan from me. I could feel his teeth on the skin of my neck, leaving a mark that would surely still be visible tomorrow. If I was human, it would have hurt but now it only served to turn me on more.   
“If you ever... leave me again... I swear...”   
He was still biting the side of my neck, it would probably scar, but I couldn’t care less. I had Oli back. Finally, he finished on my neck and moved back up to my lips. He angrily shoved his tongue into my mouth and I could taste my own blood on his lips. I turned to complete mush under him, doing nothing to stop him, even helping as he ripped our clothes off. All my plans for talking went out the window the second I felt his hands ghosting under my shirt. He got up, dragging me with him and we went back to his bunk, still attached at the mouth and shedding our clothes along the way. Oli didn’t bother stretching me, he just shoved into me as soon as I was in the bunk. I let out a loud choked moan. He quickly started thrusting in and out of me, giving me no time to adjust. Despite how long it had been, it felt amazing. Neither of us could last very long and I felt a heat start to pool in my gut soon. I could see it in Oli’s eyes that he was approaching his climax too.   
“Touch me.”   
I moaned out desperately. He let out a low growl.   
“Beg for it.”   
I moaned again.   
“Oh, please Oli, I need it so bad, touch me babe, please.”   
I shamelessly purred in his ear. Oli growled again, more possessively this time. He wrapped a hand around me and started to jerk me off. He barely had even touched me before I was coming over his hand. He followed closely after, pulling out of me and cleaning us off. I made a move to get my clothes, but he trapped me between the wall and his body.   
“No.”  
Oli grabbed our clothes, jerked the curtain shut and opened his arms, motioning for me. I immediately went to him, feeling him wrap me in a warm embrace.   
“I love you. You are never going to leave me like that again, promise?”   
I felt him mutter against my neck.   
“Promise. I love you too.”   
I whispered back sleepily. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the easiest sleep in a decade.


	4. I'm Happy If You're Happy

Matty’s P.O.V.  
Oh, my god, my fucking head. My hangover would probably go away in a few minutes, it usually does, but it hurt like a bitch right now. I looked around sleepily. Where was I? Oh yeah! Asking had a party last night. I looked around the bus. I could see people laying everywhere, bottles in their hands or on the ground. Ben and Danny appeared to be cuddling. I knew there was something going on between them! I looked at Vegan, Lee and Jordan, who were tangled in a ball in the corner and debated waking them. As my headache faded I decided to just head back to the bus and see how Oli was. I remembered some guy asking about him who claimed they were friends. I should probably check that he is okay. I left the bus and headed towards my own. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the huge dent in the wall. What happened?!? “Oli! Are you okay?!?! Why is there a huge dent in the wall?!?!”  
Oli fell out of his bunk and rubbed his eyes. His clothes were disheveled and he seemed to have sex hair.   
“Oh, um sorry. The wall is kinda my fault.”   
I looked at him closely. He had a huge grin on and his eyes held a crazy sparkle I hadn’t seen in years.   
“Are you high? And what happened to it?”   
I kept staring at him tying to figure out what was up with him. The curtain over his bunk moved again and a guy with bright blue eyes and similarly disheveled hair got out. He had what looked like a bite mark on his neck that had scarred over. He slipped his hand into Oli’s and looked at him with obvious adoration. Oli smiled at him, then looked at me.   
“Um, yeah this is Josh. Yes, the Josh. Josh, Matty, Matty, Josh. And um well, our reunion last night is what happened to the wall.”   
I blinked a few times.   
“Please tell me you didn’t fuck on the wall.”   
Josh flushed bright red and stuttered a bit. Oli smirked.   
“No, the wall wouldn’t be there if we had. I kinda pushed him into it a bit when I was yelling at him for, y’know.”   
I raised my eyebrows.   
“‘Pushed him into it a bit’? Oli, there is a huge dent!”   
I paused and turned to Josh.   
“AND YOU FUCKING DESERVE THAT YOU PRICK!! YOU WEREN’T THERE TO PICK UP THE PIECES WHEN YOU LEFT, BUT I WAS AND YOU FUCKING BROKE HIS HEART! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON!”   
I started shouting at Josh once it sank in who he was. He looked down.   
“I do have a reason. When Ronnie kidnaped me, before you rescued me, he told me that if he died, one of his men who wasn’t in the fight was going to follow us and if he saw us together, kill one of us. I couldn’t take that chance, I wouldn’t have been able to bear it if you died because I ignored Ronnie. So I watched everyone around me for two years trying to find this guy and kill him before I realised Ronnie must have been bluffing, but I couldn’t find you. I stopped trying after a while, because I figured you hated me. Then these guys found me singing “I Miss You” in a bar and now I’m in a band. But believe me, I regretted it everyday.”   
He looked Oli in the eyes while he said all of this. It was actually a decent reason, and I felt my anger diminish.   
“This is unrelated, but where is the scar on your neck from?”   
I asked. I’m guessing he got in a fight. Josh flushed and Oli started giggling. I looked at him strangely until I realised what that meant.   
“Oh. Wow, how pissed were you, dude?”   
He kept giggling.   
“Well, at that point my anger was giving way to other emotions.”   
I shook my head.   
“Are you sure you aren’t high? I guess I’ll just forgive you, Josh. Oli seems to have, uh, punished you enough, so whatever.”   
Just then, Vegan, Lee and Jordan walked in.   
“Hello, I have a bitch of a hangover, who the fuck are you and why is there a dent in our wall?” Lee groaned.   
“Good morning to you too. This is Josh, and there is a dent in the wall from Oli yelling at him.”   
I answered his questions, smiling at his pained expression.   
“Okay. Wait, Josh?”   
Oli smiled brightly.   
“Yes, Josh. It’s fine I’ve already yelled at and forgiven him.”   
Josh leant down and pecked Oli’s lips.   
“Does everyone know about us?”   
Oli kissed him and muttered back   
“Yes, Austin told them. He’s here too, he started a band with Alan, Tino, Phil and Aaron. What about your band? Do they know about me?”   
Josh smiled at the mention of Austin and Alan, then shook his head.   
“They’re just humans. I couldn’t tell them anything. All they know about me is that my name is Josh, I had to leave my boyfriend but still love him very much and that I was running from someone.”   
Oli started grinning like an idiot when Josh said he still loved him.   
“Okay you two, off the bus! Go be disgustingly in love elsewhere. I have a hangover that won’t go away!”   
Vegan shouted at them, causing me to chuckle.   
“Don’t drink so much next time then dumbarse.”   
I slapped him lightly on the back of the head.   
“You can go. I’ll stay behind and play mommy here.”   
Oli and Josh quickly exited the bus, holding hands. I turned to my hung over friends and sighed. “Okay now to deal with you lot. God, how are you still hungover? Did you take something? Why have drugs come up so many times today?”   
I threw my hands up in exasperation. Whatever. I’ll make Oli at least deal with the dent.


	5. Never Leave My Lips Again

Josh’s P.O.V.  
“Who do you want to see first? Austin or my bandmates?”   
I looked at Oli. I will never get tired of his beautiful hair, or eyes or anything. How did I even leave him in the first place?   
“Let’s go see your band. Austin is likely to yell at us. You Me At Six, right?”   
I nodded.   
“Yeah, they’re this way.”   
I lead him to my bus to find my band members were up and actually look fine, not hung over.   
“Hi Josh. Who’s that?”   
Dan looked at me when I came in.   
“Hey, this is Oli. Did you not go to the party?”   
Matt made a face.   
“No, we didn’t because his douche bag girlfriend decided we were going to have a movie night. Fucking all of us were going to have a movie night .”   
He glared at Dan, who was sitting across from him. Dan flipped him off and turned to me.   
“Shut up, your problems are not important right now. Our antisocial band mate went out of his way to go see someone and that is far more interesting. So Josh, tell us about Oli. You never leave the bus, and suddenly you are spending the night with this guy. Is he that guy from your past that you never talk about and get really sad if anyone brings it up?”   
Dan looked at me expectantly. I put my arm around Oli’s shoulders.   
“Um, well, yeah?”   
I phrased it almost like a question. Dan laughed and gave me a thumbs-up.   
“Okay. I’m cool with that, you don’t have to tell me anything more. I may know next to nothing about you, you may be a weirdo who never seems to change and you may have just shown up with a really fucking weird scar that I have never seen before and can find no logical explanation for, but do care about you and you look really happy right now. Oh, and just so you know, you really should be quieter next time you want to have a shouting match that leads into angry sex. Especially if people are walking to or from parties outside of your tour bus.”   
Dan winked at me suggestively.   
“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine with it too. We’re used to dealing with Jack and Alex eye fucking whenever we hang out.”   
He jerked his finger at the bunks, where I assumed the rest of the band was. I smiled at him. “Okay, cool. And they eye fuck?”   
Matt snorted at me.   
“Eye fuck? Understatement. Eye fucking implies no contact, and there is definitely contact with those two. You’d notice this if you had actually gone out with us sometime rather than pining over Oli.”   
I stuck my tongue out at him.   
“Aw. You missed me. Don’t worry, I missed you too!”  
Oli made the cutest face ever and I couldn’t help kiss him.   
“No! I do not need anymore face sucking here! Dan and his girlfriend have taken all of my tolerance for the disgusting exchanging of spit in my presence!”   
Dan and I made identical ‘fuck off’ faces at him.   
“You’re just jealous that quiet little Joshie and I are getting more action than you.”   
Dan looked at us.   
“Grumpy Matt is emerging. Leave if you value your lives.”   
Oli and I laughed.   
“Well, let’s go visit Of Mice& Men then.”   
Oli took my hand and we left the bus.   
“Everyone seems grumpy this morning. We have gotten kicked off two consecutive busses.”   
I nodded and kissed him, properly this time. I pulled back when I felt his tongue against my lips. He whined.   
“You know we won’t be able to stop if we do that.”   
I pecked his lips quickly.  
“And?”  
“And we still haven’t seen Of Mice & Men yet.”  
“Fine, let’s go.”   
I let him lead me to the correct bus in the seemingly endless line.   
“Here we are. We’ll probably have to wake them up, they went to the party last night.”  
We went on their bus, and sure enough, snores could be heard from the bunks. Alan and Austin were tangled in each other in one bunk, causing me to coo and smile at their cuteness.   
“Josh.”   
Oli whispered, motioning me to go over to him. I saw what he was looking at, Phil and Tino were half-naked and lying on top of one another. I smiled and whispered a quiet   
“I knew it!”  
Aaron was the only one who wasn’t sharing his bunk, and he was making use of the extra space to sprawl out in one of the weirdest sleeping positions I had ever seen.   
“How should we wake them up?”   
I kept my voice low enough that only Oli could hear it.   
“I have an idea, I’ll sing.”   
He winked and I realised what he meant by ‘sing’. He held up five fingers and counted down silently. 5...4...3...2...1...   
“LET’S PLAY A GAME OF RUSSIAN ROULETTE! I’LL HOLD THE GUN, YOU PLACE THE BETS! TELL ME WHO WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!”   
I burst into laughter as Austin, Alan, Tino and Phil all gave little shouts and fell out of their beds, still tangled in each other. Aaron miraculously didn’t wake up. Oli went over to him and yanked some ear plugs out of his ears. Ah. That’s why he didn’t wake up.   
“WE WILL NEVER SLEEP ‘COS SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! AND WE WILL NEVER REST ‘TILL WE’RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!”   
Oli screamed in his ear. Now Aaron woke up, shouting   
“What the bloody fucking hell was that for?!?!”   
causing us all to erupt into laughter again.   
“God, Oli what the hell? Usually we never see you outside the bus.”   
Tino grinned at him.   
“Look guys.”   
Oli pointed at me and the bus went silent as everyone processed what they were seeing. “JOSH!!!”   
Alan got up and threw his arms around me in a fierce hug. I returned the hug and it soon became a group hug. After Oli and I repeated why I left in the first place and everyone assured me there were no hard feelings, we sat down and started catching up.   
“So wow, two vampire bands here?”   
Austin laughed. “You’d be surprised. It’s warped after all. Nobody bats an eye if you never eat, wear dark sunglasses, rarely sleep or wear all black 24/7. We aren’t the only ones. My Chemical Romance is made up of vampires even older than Oli and I, they are nearly five centuries old. Pierce the Veil is made up of those vampires I told you about before, Vic, Mike, this other vamp name Jaime and Mike’s soulmate, Tony. Sleeping with Sirens is mostly humans, but their vocalist is Vic’s soulmate and they actually let us feed from them sometimes. Everybody else either hides all the time or is human, I think.”   
Tino raised his hand like a kid in grade school.   
“You’re forgetting that kid Kellin had with a human. Copeland, right? She’s a dhampir.”   
Tino turned to me to explain.   
“Half human, half vamp. She’s basically in between us and humans, and she’s immortal to. She’ll age up until 25, I think. That’s when the human body stops growing.”   
I made an “O” shape with my mouth.   
“Wait, it’s possible to have kids?”   
Aaron nodded.   
“Apparently. Don’t ask how, ‘cos we have no clue.”  
I shook my head.   
“Yeah, I’m good without any sex ed lessons anyway.”   
Austin jumped up suddenly.   
“Oh! Does this mean you’ll stop moping around and go to parties with us?”   
Oli nodded.   
“Yep, now that I have someone to go with.”   
He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Aaron snorted.   
“No, it means they will go to parties long enough to get themselves drunk and horny, then they’ll ditch us and go fuck.”   
I pretended to be insulted.   
“No! We wouldn’t do that!”   
I joked. Tino looked at my boyfriend.   
“So, how’s the rest of your band doing, Oli? They were pretty drunk last night, I wonder if they remember?”   
Oli looked interested.   
“No, they’re all really hungover. What did they do?”   
Tino gleefully pulled out his phone and scrolled through it.   
“Well Vegan and Matty did the normal stuff. Matty got a girl and it looked like they were gonna go have some fun, but she passed out on him. It was pretty funny, he got really confused. But Lee and Jordan, that’s the best part!”   
Tino grinned evilly and showed us a picture on his phone. The picture showed Lee and Jordan playing some serious tonsil hockey. Oli started laughing. He grabbed Tino’s phone and sent the picture to himself.   
“Blackmail!”   
he laughed. Oli gave Tino’s phone back to him, and got out his own. When he opened it, a reminder popped up.   
“Shit! I’ve got an interview in ten minutes!”   
Alan’s face brightened.   
“You should take Josh with you! You could announce to everyone you’re dating.”   
I bit my lip at his suggestion.   
“What if the fans don’t like it, though?”   
Oli frowned.   
“The haters can suck my dick! You’re my boyfriend and I don’t give two shits if some judgmental prick doesn’t like that.”   
Phil started sniggering.   
“Actually, I think Josh might get jealous if you let someone else suck your dick.”   
I blushed bright red at his remark as the room erupted in laughter.   
“Not that making fun of me isn’t great and all but don’t we have to go to your interview?”   
I said defensively. Oli laughed and stood up, pulling me with him.   
“Yeah we do have to go. Do me a favour and don’t tell Jordan and Lee about last night until I’m there to see his reaction, yeah?”   
Austin laughed.   
“Alright, Oli. Go to your interview.”   
We waved bye to OM&M and walked towards the interview tent.


	6. I'm Never Going To Let You Go My Dear

Oli’s P.O.V.  
When we got to the tent, I sat down on the couch but had Josh wait outside of the view of the camera. The lady who was interviewing me had short, blonde and green hair that matched her eyes and looked really familiar. I couldn’t tell where I might have seen her before though. It started off pretty normally, going through personal backgrounds and such.   
“So, one of your new songs, Deathbed, has been really popular with the fans. Could you explain what it is about?”   
I smiled quickly at Josh, then turned back to the camera.   
“Sure. A little while ago, I met this amazing person. We fell in love and were great for a while, but then they just left me. They didn’t tell me why, just poof- gone. So that song is about how much I missed them.”   
The lady smiled at me sympathetically.   
“That’s horrible. Did you find out why she left?”   
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Josh frown at the she part and I smiled at him.   
“Yeah, I did recently. Some people threatened to hurt me if they didn’t leave. But now those people are gone, so they came back!”   
I made little celebratory motions with my hands. The lady smiled.   
“Oh, that’s wonderful.”   
I grinned.   
“Yea it is. Want to meet them?”   
She nodded enthusiastically. I quickly looked at the camera.   
“For everyone watching at home, this is who I’ve been smiling at off camera.”   
I motioned for Josh to come over. He sat down next to me and I grabbed his hand. The lady looked surprised for a moment but then recovered.   
“Oh, I didn’t realise it was a guy. Sorry for calling you a she.”   
Josh laughed. It was great to hear his laugh again.   
“No problem.”   
She looked at her phone quickly.   
“So, you’re Josh Franceschi, right?”   
Josh nodded.   
“When did you realise you were both at Warped together?”   
I shrugged. “Nine pm yesterday, give or take.”   
She raised her eyebrows.   
“So the shouting match we heard last night?”   
Josh and I laughed.   
“Apparently we got pretty loud.”   
She nodded and switched topics, asking about what my plans were for future songs. We finished the rest of the interview pretty normally, but I couldn’t shake the feeling I had seen her before.


	7. I'll Never Let Them Hurt You

Oli’s P.O.V  
Josh and I walked around a bit after the interview. We didn’t really say much, just enjoyed having the other back. We started to go back to the busses once it started to get dark. OM&M didn’t have a show today, so they would probably be waking up now. Suddenly, a figure leaped out at us. It plunged a wooden knife into Josh’s chest at a speed impossible for a human. I reacted quickly and pinned the person to a tree. Josh held a hand to his chest in shock and then collapsed. I almost let go of the attacker but stopped when I saw their face. It was the girl from the interview. Her teeth were bared and her hand was bloody and I suddenly remembered where I had seen her before. Mitch. She was the same vampire who had killed Mitch. A hired assasin. Ronnie must have picked her to keep Josh and I separate. I couldn’t let her go, but I needed to get to Josh.   
“AUSTIN!!!”   
I shouted, hoping his vampire ears would hear me and come to help. Not even a minute later, he appeared from the trees.   
“What’s wro-“   
He broke off and surveyed the scene.   
“Here, I think you might want to talk to this bitch. I’m going to deal with Josh.”   
Austin’s eyes widened as he saw the girl’s face. I quickly went over to Josh and scooped up his body. I ran to the OM&M bus, screaming for MCR to go there too. They were the oldest vampires here, and if anyone could save Josh, they could. I knew tissue wounds healed pretty fast, but I think the knife pierced his lung. I didn’t know if he could heal damage to such a vital organ. 

Austin’s P.O.V.  
My eyes widened as I recognised the girl. I had last seen her in what might have been considered my teenage years. Also known as WWII. Also known as when Mitch was killed by this girl. I didn’t really do anything other than mourn for him until I met Alan. Alan brought life back to me, but he still couldn’t cure all of the pain and anger I felt because of this girl. I pinned her to the tree with one hand and took the knife she had stabbed Josh with in the other. I began slowly, painfully slicing up her skin, carving designs into it. Eventually she was screaming in pain against the hand I had over her mouth, covered in bloody tattoos. I finished, and plunged the knife into her heart and watched as her body disintegrated. I turned around to find Josh and Oli gone, but someone else had replaced them. Alan was looking at me with wide frightened eyes. “Aus?”   
He said quietly, disbelievingly. He looked... scared. Of me. I took a hesitant step toward him and he flinched. Alan turned around and ran to the bus.


	8. Without You There Is No Me

Oli’s P.O.V  
Thank fully, when I burst into the OM&M bus, Gerard and Frank were right behind me. I lay Josh on the table.   
“Oli! What happened?!? Where’s Austin?!?”   
Alan looked scared as he helped me put Josh’s body on the table in the kitchen.   
“Vampire, she tried to kill Josh, Austin is back there with her. Frank, help me, she stabbed him with a wooden knife, what do I do?!?!”   
I said in a rush. Alan ran out the door to find Austin, while Frank and Gerard came over to look at Josh. I remembered they had been medics back in the civil war. Frank breathed a sigh of relief. “She only got his lung. He would have died if she had hit his heart, but she missed. He just needs some rest and then blood once he wakes up. Call SWS over, they let us feed from them.”   
I relaxed a bit and sat down on a chair at the table. I pulled out my phone and called Kellin. After I explained the whole thing to him, the door flew open. I looked up, thinking it might be Kellin, but Alan flew in, looking pale and shaky.   
“Alan, what’s wrong?! Is Austin ok?!”   
Aaron jumped to his feet and went over to comfort the ginger.   
“He... he killed her... he tortured her.”   
Alan sobbed out. I remembered how Alan had an abusive father. He probably wasn’t prepared to see Austin that angry. I doubted Austin had told him about Mitch, it was really hard on Austin since they were so close. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to let Kellin, Vic and Jesse in. They immediately went over to Josh. Kellin, the most sensitive, let out a little gasp when he saw the ugly gaping hole in Josh’s chest and buried his face in Vic’s shoulder. Josh’s face was still pale, but colour was slowly returning to it. I sat down in the chair next to him and picked up his cold hand, pressing it between mine. I sat like this for a bit until I felt his fingers twitch.   
“Josh!”   
I stood and leaned over him as his eyes fluttered open.   
“Mmm, hey.”   
He said. I leaned down and gently pressed our lips together. I pulled back and helped him sit up before gently hugging him.   
“I’m so glad you’re alive, holy shit.”   
I mumbled in his ear. I felt a quiet laugh shake his body.   
“I promised I’d never leave.”   
He whispered back.   
“I’m hungry, do I get to eat you?”   
He said in a suggestive tone.   
“No. Well, later. But Jesse is human, he’ll let you feed off him. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt the donor as long as they are willing.”   
Josh nodded.   
“Okay.”   
I let go of him and stood back so Jesse could go over to him. I helped Josh off the table and we walked into the lounge. Jesse sat down so he wouldn’t fall in case he got dizzy. Jesse tilted his neck to the side for Josh.   
“This is my least favourite part, I feel so fucking awkward like this.”   
He said. Josh hesitantly leant in towards his neck before quickly sinking his teeth in. Jesse gave a small moan and closed his eyes. Kellin giggled and turned to me.   
“See, this is what happens when a donor is willing. I’m surprised you’re being so good about this. Usually Vic won’t let me feed off someone unless he is in the same room and then I get dragged off into a jealous make out session.”   
Vic blushed a little.   
“Well, you can’t blame me! You almost always feed off only Jesse and he always moans really loud.”   
Vic pouted a little. I started to laughed but stopped when Jesse moaned loudly.   
“See?!?”   
Vic and Kellin began bickering again as I scowled at Josh and Jesse. He was now holding Josh’s head to his neck, finger entwined in his hair. It was a little too comfortable for my liking. I pulled Josh off him and pushed Jesse away. I growled possessively at Jesse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vic poke Kellin.   
“See, its not just me who gets jealous.”   
Josh laughed at me a bit.   
“I don’t get jealous when you feed.”   
He smiled at me teasingly.   
“You weren’t feeding, you were practically fucking.”   
I growled back. I leant in and put my face really close to his.   
“And you aren’t allowed to touch anybody else but me.”   
He moved his face a little closer and smiled smugly.   
“And what if I do? Are you going to punish me?”   
Josh gave me a dirty smirk. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off.   
“NO! You are not going to do that on our bus, go back to your own! I saw what happened to the wall in BMTH’s bus, you are not going to ruin ours too!”   
Phil and Tino playfully shouted, pushing us out of the bus. I grabbed Josh’s collar and pinned him to the outside wall of the bus.   
“Yes I will.”   
I muttered, to answer Josh’s question. We made out for a bit until Josh started grinding on me. I pulled away from him and got out my phone. I texted Matty to tell him to get everyone off our bus because Josh and I were going back there. We walked back to the bus, fighting to keep our hands off each other. As we approached the bus the sexual tension multiplied. Fortunately, the bus was empty, or at least I think it was because the second we stepped onto it, Josh’s mouth was on mine and I forgot whatever I was thinking about. This time, Josh took the lead. He pushed me against a wall, trailing love bites down my collar bone.   
“Maybe I should be teaching you not to be so jealous, yea?”   
Josh whispered in my ear, nipping at it lightly. I simply moaned. He put his hands on the backs of my thighs and lifted them up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He began kissing me passionately, pressing me against the wall. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and I pulled it off my head quickly, doing the same for him. He backed up from the wall and I locked my arms around his neck for balance. We stumbled, interlocked, into the bunk area and fell into mine. I began to fumble with his jeans, causing him to reach down and help me. We quickly discarded the last layers of clothing between us.   
“Lube?”   
He paused and panted. I nodded sharply and pulled it out from the box where I kept it, only to have it snatched by Josh. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
“I think it’s my turn to top you.”   
He smiled. I started to get nervous.   
“I wasn’t aware we were taking turns.”   
I tried to grab it back but Josh was pinning me down with one hand on my hips.   
“It’ll be fine babe.”   
Josh leant down and started kissing along my neck until I let out a stifled moan. He began to kiss down my chest, getting closer and closer to my aching member. I groaned when I felt his warm mouth wrap around me, so caught up in the sensation I didn’t notice what his hands were doing. I stiffened when I felt his finger probe my entrance, and he began to kiss me in hopes of distracting me. I forced myself to relax and kiss back, not liking it at all, but not wanting Josh to feel bad. I felt him slip a finger inside me and tried not to squirm. It wasn’t painful, it just felt really weird and I didn’t know if I liked it or not. It burned slightly as he pushed a second finger in and I decided probably not. My face flickered in pain a little as he pushed a third one in.   
“It doesn’t feel good now, I know, but I promised it will soon, trust me babe.”   
Josh said into my ear. I just nodded and waited for the discomfort to go away. He began moving his fingers around, curling them and thrusting in and out. He changed angles and his fingers brushed against something. Pleasure shot through me and I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped my lips.   
“Found it.”   
Josh muttered huskily. He pulled his fingers out of me and began coating himself. I wasn’t as nervous as he lined himself up with me. He eased in gently and waited until I told him to move. He immediately went for the angle that had me screaming before, hitting it dead on after a few tries. He grabbed my member and gave it a few pumps and we were soon coming together. I screamed his name out so loud, they probably heard it on the OM&M bus, but I honestly didn’t give a flying fuck. He fell down onto the bed next to me, and I captured his lips in a sweet kiss. “See, was that really so bad?”   
Josh smiled tiredly at me.   
“No that was not as bad as I thought it would be.”   
I admitted.   
“Wait was that your first time taking it?”   
Josh asked. I nodded.   
“I’m glad it was with you.”   
He smiled and kissed me.   
“Me too.”   
I then rolled over, allowing him to put an arm over my waist.   
“I love you, you know that right.”   
I heard him mutter sleepily.   
“Yes, and I love you. Now go to bed, you still have a hole in your chest.”   
I whispered.   
“No I don’t.”   
Josh whispered back. I deemed it pointless to argue and instead closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly. 

Alan’s P.O.V.  
I couldn’t believe what I had seen. Austin, who had always been so gentle, torturing that girl. I broke away from Aaron’s hug and ran into the bunk area. I threw myself down on the bed that I shared with Austin, hugging my knees to my chest and shaking as the flashbacks hit me.

“Where are you going?” He roared at me. I was trying to go to my friend’s house for a party. I had told him I was going, but he always forgets everything when he’s drunk. “A party, dad. You said I could go...” He threw a bottle at me. It missed and shattered on the wall next to my head. “I DON’T REMEMBER SAYING YOU COULD GO ANYWHERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE FAGGOT!” I shrank back from him as he advanced on me, trying to shield my face from the blows.   
*the next morning*  
I woke up, my body aching all over. My dad had beat me until he felt tired, than staggered to his room and passed out. Now the morning routine would begin. “Alan! Get in here and clean up this damn mess, you useless piece of shit!” He only beat me when he was drunk, but slapping me and yelling at me were also habits of his when he was sober. 

Austin had never been like that to me, or anyone else that I had seen. What could that girl have done to Austin that was so bad he tortured her? She had stabbed Josh, not him or me, and it wasn’t even fatal. It was just a random beating. Like ones I had been subjected to for so many years. It was my fault, I was poisoning him! Whatever it was about me that made my dad want to hit me must be affecting my saviour too! I’m just screwing up everything!   
“I’m so sorry Aus, I fucked you up just like my dad, I’m just poisoning everyone, I don’t deserve you!”   
I sobbed, putting my head in my arms. I felt the bunk shift as the curtains were drawn back and someone sat down.   
“No, it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry Alan, and I love you. I swear, you have only affected me in the best ways. Whether I deserve you or not doesn’t matter, because I love you and that’s all that matters.”   
My body stiffened in expectation of a blow, still caught in my past, when I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me onto his lap. He hugged my tightly but gently to his chest.   
“Why?”  
I whispered.   
“What did she do?”   
Austin sighed and buried his face in my hair.   
“I didn’t tell you everything about my past, Alan.”   
I closed my eyes.   
“Who was she, then? What happened?”   
I was prepared to not like everything about his past but I still needed to know.   
“I used to travel around with Oli, you know that. But what I didn’t tell you is that there were actually three of us. Me, Oli and another vampire called Mitch. We were all friends, but Mitch and I were especially close, more like brothers. The World Wars were rather hard on the U.S. and they practically required every man to sign up for them. When Oli, Mitch and I signed up for the second war, the U.S. government realised that we weren’t human. They quickly decided we would be excellent infiltrators, and sent us to various enemy countries. However, because it was only the three of us, our camps were never as well guarded as the other camps were. We were in Japan during WWII when a Japanese officer figured out we were vampires, though they had a different word for us. He hired an assassin to deal with us. The assassin was a vampire too, but I guess the Japs didn’t care, so long as she was on their side. She snuck into our camp during the day and tried to kill us. Oli and I drove her off, but not before she succeeded in killing Mitch. That’s when Oli and I grew apart and went to our schedule of only seeing each other every other year. Mitch’s death and that girl were the reasons I was so sad before I met you.”   
I looked up at him and saw the tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. I realised how hard it must have been to see your best friend get stabbed and not be able to stop it.   
“I’m sorry, I misunderstood what was going on. It’s just... my father... you scared me.”   
I apologised, but Austin cut me off.   
“No, Alan, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was angry, yes, but I shouldn’t have taken it out the way I did, and I’m sorry.”   
I pressed a light kiss to his lips.   
“I forgive you, Aus.”   
He leaned down to kiss me again, and I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I granted him entrance quickly and he wasted no time in exploring my mouth. I bit lightly on his lower lip, making him growl a little. I moaned as he started sucking on my tongue. Suddenly, the door banged open and we jumped apart.   
“I thought I heard the sounds of make-up face sucking!”   
Aaron smiled at us as he went to his bunk.   
“I’m going to sleep, so please don’t fuck each other.”   
We blushed and started to get up.   
“I’d stay in here if I were you. Phalentine is out there right now. Let’s see, I left them about thirty seconds ago, so yea, they’re probably in each other’s pants by now.”   
Austin groaned.   
“So you’re letting them do it, but not us?”   
Aaron snorted.   
“Oh shut up. They haven’t gotten any since last week, when we went to that bar in Vegas. I distinctly remember having to try to watch a movie over Alan screaming your name just yesterday.”   
I felt my face burn a little.   
“Fine, we’ll stay in here then.”   
Austin said, defeated. I got back into the bunk and turned on my side so he could be the big spoon.   
“So, if the military knows you, then does that mean you don’t ever get into legal trouble?”   
I asked. Austin laughed.   
“I don’t know, wanna try it out sometime? We could go burn something down!”   
I giggled at his enthusiasm.   
“Not now you pyro.”   
“No, not now, but later maybe.”  
“Ok, later. Goodnight.”  
“Night.”


	9. Epilouge

*three years later*

“Let’s fuck, ‘till the sun comes up. We haven’t got long, but we’ve got enough. A night to remember, a day to forget. Don’t stop till we pirouette. I’m no saint and you’re no martyr. One more night playing heart pinata. How do you say good bye?”  
“ How do you say good bye when you’ve hardly said hello?”  
“ The only way we know, the only way we know! The only way we know, the only way we know!” “How do you say good bye when you’ve hardly said hello?”  
“ Let’s fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Let’s fuck, ‘till our hearts give up it won’t be long. A night to remember a day to forget, if our eyes were diamonds, we’d be rich. Your voice makes my heart skip beats so keep quiet before it quits on me. Your voice makes my heart skip beats so keep quiet before it flat lines. Before it flat lines. I’m dead! Tell the world we’re dead. We can hold the wake right here in this bed. Sunken into you, tangled in the sheets, buried in bedclothes six feet deep. Im dead! Kick it! Fuck! Let’s fuck, till the sun comes up because we haven’t got long but we’ve got enough. A night to remember, a day to forget. Don’t stop till we pirouette. I’m no saint and your no martyr, one more night playing heart pinata. How do you say good bye? How do you say goodbye when you’ve hardly said hello? How do you say good bye when you’ve hardly said hello?”  
“We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer, tell me its all in our heads. We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer and tell me those three little words. We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer tell me its all in our heads. We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer tell me those three little words.”  
“We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer tell me its all in our heads. We’re young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen, so come a little closer tell me those three little words.” 

Josh and I finished our set together, grinning at each other. I looked back at my band mates as the audience went wild. Matty gave me a thumbs up, Lee made an inpatient ‘go on’ gesture, Jordan jerked his head at Josh and Vegan just smiled. I took a deep breath and turned back to the mic. “So, as you all probably know, Josh and I have been together for quite a while now.”   
I paused as the audience went wild.   
“So I thought I would do this now, ‘cos, I dunno, it seemed right.”  
I turned to face Josh, who looked confused. I got down on one knee.  
“Josh Franceschi, diamonds aren’t forever, but we are. Our love is eternal and unchanging. Time won’t ever change the way we feel about each other, and I think we’ve managed to prove nothing will keep us apart. So will you, um, marry me?”  
I got out a little box and opened it to reveal a silver band with a single blood red ruby set in it. The crowd went silent as Josh’s eyes filled with tears. He stood gaping at me for a moment, before throwing his arms around my neck and tackling me to the ground.   
“FUCK YES!”  
He screamed, and the crowd erupted into cheers. I managed to slip the ring onto his finger as he pushed our mouths together in a passionate kiss. I let him kiss me for a moment before pulling back and reminding him we were still on stage.   
“Alright guys! You were all fantastic, thanks so much for coming out tonight! Now, I think we better go, because these two are going to act out the last song here on stage if we don’t and we don’t need to see a porno.”  
Lee ran up and grabbed the mic, saying good bye to the fans for me. I picked myself and Josh up off the stage, waving to the fans before dashing off the stage.   
“My bus, its more likely to be empty.”  
Josh panted in my ear. I nodded and we jogged off in that direction. We wove in and out of the busses to find the YMAS bus. We burst inside, finding everyone sitting inside. Chris was holding a very familiar looking picture.   
“Ah! Josh and Oli! The very people we wanted to see. We found this picture when we were trying to clean the bunk room. It’s a picture of Josh. He’s asleep. But what’s interesting is the date. It is dated on the back, and the date says it was taken thirteen years ago. Want to know the kicker? Josh looks exactly the fucking same in the picture.”   
Max said. None of them were smiling. Josh turned to me.  
“Okay, don’t be mad, I took a picture of you the day after we... got together... while you were sleeping. You looked too cute, I couldn’t help myself!”  
I told him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.   
“Aww, you’re to cute. I love you.”  
I smiled at him. It was clear we were still drunk on euphoria and the full weight hadn’t sunk in yet.  
“Cut the cute shit and explain. Why does Josh look the same? In fact, why hasn’t Josh aged at all in the eleven years we’ve known him!?!”  
Matt interrupted angrily. We sighed.  
“I’m not human.”  
I choked back laughter as he said that. I didn’t expect him to be so forward, but it was kind of funny the way he said it.  
“Then what the fuck are you?”  
Dan said. Josh opened his mouth and let his fangs slide out. His band members immediately freaked out and started pushing themselves as far into the wall away from us.  
“I’m a vampire, and Oli is my mate. He changed me thirteen years ago and that is when I stopped ageing. I’m not that old, but Oli is going on three centuries.”  
I slid my arm around Josh’s waist.   
“Before you flip shit on us, we aren’t going to eat you guys or some shit and there are so many other vamps here it would be pointless to tell everyone about us.”  
I rolled my eyes at them. They sat gaping at us. Finally, Matt relaxed a little.  
“Okay, I guess if you had wanted to kill us, you could have done it already. Who else? And why didn’t you tell us?!”  
Josh glanced over at me before turning back to his band mates and listing all of the vampires on tour with us.   
“I didn’t tell you because you didn’t really need to know and I would have felt bad about sucking you into my world. You didn’t deserve it.”  
They looked at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. Matt stood up.  
“I don’t know about you guys, but I think this explains a lot about Josh’s erratic behaviour.”  
He paused as they nodded in agreement.  
“Also, he is still the same Josh, so I’m just going to forget about this and pretend I’ve known this forever.”  
With that, Matt marched off into the bunk room, followed by Chris and Max. Matt stayed behind, which made me a bit nervous.  
“Okay, so then if you are a vampire and you heal really fast, then how do you have that scar?”  
Dan asked, pointing to the bite mark on Josh’s neck. Dan had never really gotten over the mark, despite what he had said when he first saw it  
“Things can still scar if they’re deep enough.”  
Josh answered. Dan shook his head.   
“No, I mean what is it?”   
I started laughing.  
“It’s called a hickey.”  
I giggled. Josh buried his head in my neck and turned bright red. Dan looked mildly disgusted.  
“And that explains the random dent on your bus that you had to fix then. That’s gross, dude. Literally eating each other.”  
Dan shook his head and walked back into the bus, leaving Josh and I alone. I sat down and he pulled me onto his lap. He put his arms around my waist as I turned to hug him.   
“I’m so glad you said yes.”  
He laughed ad kissed me softly.  
“I’m so glad you asked. I love you.”  
“Obviously.”  
I giggled as he leant down to kiss me again.  
“I love you too Josh.”

FIN


End file.
